<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chicken Scratch Conundrum. by LarkandLioness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672741">The Chicken Scratch Conundrum.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkandLioness/pseuds/LarkandLioness'>LarkandLioness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkandLioness/pseuds/LarkandLioness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think someone's going to lure Lucy out and knock her dead with a loaf of French bread?!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chicken Scratch Conundrum.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemosyne_Elegy/gifts">Mnemosyne_Elegy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, this was inspired by Mnemosyne_Elegy's FT story "Illegible." </p>
<p>However, I couldn't get the URL to show up in the "Inspired by..." Link, so I thought I'd add this note, cross my fingers and hope for the best.</p>
<p> It's just something stupid I wrote to show appreciation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The paper fluttered to the ground as Lucy rushed out. Natsu picked it up. "..." Ezra and Gray came up and looked over his shoulder as he turned it in different directions. "You think Lucy's OK?" </p>
<p>They studied it. "It's code," Erza intoned. "She has a date."</p>
<p> "You think someone's going to lure her out and knock her dead with loaves of French bread?!" The air around Natsu heated up. </p>
<p> "Flame brain, I know how Lucy writes the alphabet." </p>
<p> "You bastard!" Natsu's Fire Dragon Iron Fist missed Gray...</p>
<p>The paper soared through the air, and immediately disintegrated in another guild brawl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, inspired by "Illegible", a FT story written by Mnemosyne_Elegy. </p>
<p>Just in case it wasn't clear the first time. </p>
<p>Hopefully reading it wasn't too painful. Alright, bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>